PROJECT SUMMARY: CYBERINFRASTRUCTURE ENHANCEMENT CORE The vision of the Cyberinfrastructure Enhancement (CE) Key Component Activity (KCA) is to make tools and technologies available to all investigators which will support and advance the operations, administration and research activities of the LA CaTS Center. The CE KCA will continue to advance the mission of the LA CaTS Center by working to support all KCAs and provide investigators with the new specific technology requirements (i.e. virtual infrastructure, application and database servers, custom development) they require to facilitate clinical and translational research projects and initiatives. Our Specific Aims are: Specific Aim 1. To expand existing resources, tools and the required infrastructure to facilitate clinical and translational research administration and data management, and to allow researchers to conduct research on common ground, and to achieve an efficient data management workflow. Specific Aim 2. To enhance existing resources to support educational efforts by providing tools to facilitate investigator training, community outreach and distance learning, to include video conferencing and media-rich portal sites deployed over high-speed networks. Specific Aim 3. To leverage existing web-based tools for disseminating general information and for enhancing communication among all LA CaTS Key Component activities. CE will provide and support an advanced central coordination point for both internal and external communication that will serve as the primary repository of information about the LA CaTS Center for technical and lay audiences alike. These Aims, when completed, will significantly enhance and support investigators in their goal to improve health outcomes and address disparities in Louisiana by providing a wealth of computing resources that will greatly facility their research. Innovation driven by tighter collaboration with all KCAs will yield a more tailored approach highlighted by adoption, extension and customization of available applications as well as the required server infrastructure to provide scalable and reliable computing solutions for all LA CaTS Center investigators.